Consequences
by chastityreso
Summary: Everything has a consequence. Whether it's good or bad. What happens when Kendall gets drunk and Carlos, being the only sober one, has to escort him back to his dorm room? Kendall/Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Consequences.** Kendall/Carlos. Logan, James, possible OCs. drama/angst. language/sexual themes/non-consensual sex(rape). I don't own Big Time Rush._

_Ok, so this idea randomly came to me one night. Warning there are mature themes in this chapter such as rape. Do not read if you have a problem with that._

_Oh and Kendall may piss you off to the highest degree, just sayin'._

_Other than that, enjoy~_

_I did not have a beta read, mistakes are all my own._

* * *

><p>Carlos sighed, watching as his three best friends made complete fools of themselves. Logan was trying exceptionally hard to climb over one of the sofas for no reason at all. James had his body hanging halfway over the counter of the bar, making swimming strokes with his arms and legs. And Kendall was hugging the disco ball to his chest while he petted and sang to it.<p>

At the moment, little innocent Carlos Garcia, was the only sober person right now. He had decided to name himself tonight's designated driver. He pulled his cellphone from his pocking, checking the time.

'_Almost midnight.'_

Carlos pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against and walked over to Logan, who seemed the least drunk. "Hey dude, it's time to go." He told Logan.

"Not yet dude, I'm trying to climb this mountain ok?" Logan said, his words only a bit slurred. Carlos shook his head, pulling Logan away from the piece of furniture. He gazes around the coffee table, spotting a cup of water. Or what he thought or hoped was water. He grabbed the cup, throwing it in Logan's face. "Dude!"

"Sorry Logan, but you're the only person who looks as if he still has some sense left. The other two are so drunk it isn't even funny."

"-and stroke, and stroke, and stroke." James chanted, swimming as if he was trying to win a competition. Carlos looked from the pretty boy to Logan.

"Ok, maybe it somewhat is. But seriously, if you can sober up just long enough to get to the car, that would be wonderful."

"Yeah whatever, man." Logan waved his hand in the air, like he was waving away the situation. He began to stumble his way to the front door of the house they were at. Surprisingly he made it no problem. Carlos just hoped he'd make it the next ten yards to the car without falling.

The Latino decided to escort Kendall out next, since he was closer than James was. He walked over to the blonde, reaching down to pry the disco ball from his hands. And of course Kendall protested.

"Nooo, you can't take Sheryl." He whined, eyes half lidded. Carlos arched an eyebrow.

"Sheryl? You named the disco ball Sheryl?" He asked. He shook his head again, finally yanking the ball from the blonde's grip. Kendall ended up falling forward on to the floor. Carlos sighed. "Really?" He placed the ball on the other part of the sofa and knelt behind Kendall. He slipped one of Kendall's arms over his shoulders as he wrapped his left arm around Kendall's waist, the other holding on to the arm that was draped behind his neck.

He stood up, lifting Kendall with him. It wasn't easy to say the least. Kendall was nothing but dead weight. He checked the blonde's face. _Passed out, of course._ Carlos began to half drag; half lift Kendall to the front door and to the car. After what seemed like forever, he made it to the car, only to see Logan nearly asleep on the hood. The Latino let out another sigh.

"Logan!" He shouted. With an abrupt start the other boy awoke. "Open the door for me, it should be unlocked." With unsteady steps, Logan made his way to the back door of the car, opening it. Carlos heaved the blonde in to the back seats. He climbed in over Kendall slightly, adjusting the boy so he would be able to fit James in the back seat as well. "This is ridiculous." He stood up straight, now on the outside of the car. He saw Logan asleep, leaning on the car door. "Dude! Just get in the front seat."

With another start Logan awoke once more and obeyed Carlos' order, making it in to the front seat without falling asleep again. Carlos ruffled a hand through his hair and went back inside, making sure to leave the back car door open. He spotted James, seeing that the pretty never moved. He walked around the bar, standing in front of him.

"James?" He asked. Nothing. James just gazed off at literally nothing. Carlos sighed for what was the third (or was it fourth?) time that night. He placed his hands on James' shoulders and pushed him backwards. Fortunately, one push was enough to do it. Unfortunately, James hit the floor pretty hard and will be feeling not only a hangover but that too tomorrow morning. Carlos winced. "Oops."

He walked over to James, doing the same with him as he did Kendall. But luckily for Carlos, James wasn't just dead weight and actually helped himself be led out of the house and to the car. Once there, Carlos pushed him inside. He straightened him up and well, putting seatbelts around boy intoxicated boys. When he was finished, he shut the door and ran over to the driver's side. He got in and slipped on his seatbelt.

Carlos was about to ask Logan if he could put on his own seatbelt, but instead found said boy asleep against the dashboard. He shook his head, pulling Logan back in to his normal position. Then reached over and buckled his seatbelt. With a final sigh of relief, he turned on the ignition and drove the car away.

* * *

><p>Carlos dropped off Logan and James first, since they split their apartment and it was closest to the party. While the four of them attended the same college, James decided he didn't want to stay on campus so he convinced Logan to let him share the apartment and he would help pay rent.<p>

Carlos shook the other boy awake. "Ok Logan, you're home. Can you get out yourself?" Carlos asked. Through half lidded eyes, Logan nodded.

"Yeah mean. I can…myself." He said. Carlos sighed, getting out of the car. He walked to the passenger side and opened the door. Logan had already unbuckled himself, which was more than Carlos thought he would do. He grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him up. Surprisingly Logan could still walk on his own; so the shorter boy just walked with him, making sure he got in to his house.

Luckily their apartment was on the first floor, so Carlos got him inside no problem. "I'm gonna go get James, ok?" He said to Logan, who just nodded and curled himself up on the sofa. Carlos turned on his heel, walking back to the car. He jogged to the side James was on and opened the door. He immediately squealed right after as the top half of James' body fell on him. "Really?" Carlos pushed James back up in to sitting position and undid his seatbelt. "James, James, you're home." He gently slapped his face a few times.

"W-what? Home? Nah man, I'm swimming the English Channel." James corrected as Carlos pulled him out of the car. Carlos allowed the taller boy to lean on him as he led him in to the apartment. He led James passed the living and to his bedroom since Logan took the entire sofa up. He let go of the taller boy, who tumbled on to the mattress.

Carlos looked at him for a moment, then left. When he was sure the two boys were alright, he walked back to the car and go in to the driver's seat. With a glance in the rear view mirror at Kendall he drove off to their dorm.

* * *

><p>Getting Kendall do his dorm room was a task and a half. But he was finally able to do it. Though he let out a frustrated sigh, realizing he didn't have Kendall's key. He bit his lip, looking at the blonde that rested against him. <em>It was probably in his pocket.<em> Carlos freed one arm from holding Kendall as he tried to balance the taller boy.

He reached his hand in to the closet pocket. Nothing. He moved his hand to the other side, reaching in to that pocket. The key were there. He moved his hand down a little bit farther, attempting to curl his fingers around the key ring. But he immediately stopped when he heard Kendall make a noise. He bit his lip harder, freezing. No sound.

Carlos sighed again, finally pulling he keys from his pocket. It took another three minutes to find the right key and unlock the door while still balancing Kendall against him. Once the door was open, he stepped inside. But immediately Kendall's knees buckled underneath him and the both went tumbling to the ground.

"Oh Kendall, really?" He asked. Kendall's arm and part of his torso were now lying on top of the smaller boy. Kendall just mumbled in coherent words as his grip tightened on Carlos. "Kendall, Kendall, snap out of it and wake up."

"Where's Sheryl?" He asked, his words slurred. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"The disco ball was left behind at the party."

"No man, Sheryl…she was so p-pretty ok."

"_She_ was a disco ball, Kendall." Carlos kicked the door shut and then finally pried himself from Kendall's clutches and began to drag the blonde towards the bed. He got him to the side of the bed, but fell back on it tired. It was going on way past one and he had to not only lift Kendall, but James as well more than once that night. His body didn't really appreciate all the labor it was being put through. But he still had to get Kendall up on the bed.

Carlos slid off the bed, kneeling down beside him. He grabbed Kendall by the shoulders and began to shake him awake, slapping him gently every once in a while. Surprisingly that actually worked. "Fuck man, stop." He words were still slurred and it was obvious he still hadn't sobered up yet. With a sigh, Carlos spoke.

"All I need you to do is help me, help you up onto the bed. Then you can pass out again."

"Whatever." Carlos grabbed Kendall, in a way that was easy yet comfortable for the both of them. Kendall tried to take a step, but ended up tripping and the both of them went down again, this time on the bed. Somehow Carlos ended on top of Kendall, who was groaning. The Latino though it was a groan of pain.

_But he was wrong._

Carlos sat up, still against Kendall. "I'm sorry, Kendall." He apologized as he moved again. But what he didn't know was that he was moving _against_ Kendall. He ended up pressing down on Kendall's crotch, which he didn't know from the lack of light. The blonde hissed, closes his eyes tightly. The friction felt horrible yet so good at the same time.

Carlos panicked, thinking he hurt Kendall again. He tried to apologize again but before he could he squealed, feeling himself being flipped on to his back on the bed. He blinked, no understanding what just happened. He wanted to call out to Kendall, but the gasp escaping his throat stopped that. _What the hell was Kendall doing?_

Carlos involuntarily bucked his hips upwards in to Kendall's touch. His mind was racing. _What was going on? Kendall's drunk; he doesn't know what he's doing._ "K-Kendall, stop…" Carlos protested. He let out another gasp when he felt the blonde's lips brush against his neck. Carlos closed his eyes, wanting so much to enjoy this. After all, he did fall in love with Kendall.

_But Kendall was drunk._

Carlos placed his hands against Kendall's chest and pushed the other away. "Kendall, stop you're drunk-" His eyes widened and his hands fumbled to pull back the jeans Kendall was trying to take off of him. Not being able to see caused that to be difficult and Kendall ended up pulling them off, leaving the Latino in his boxers and button down shirt. "Ok, Kendall, I'm serious, you need to-"

Again he couldn't finish as Kendall crushed his lips against his own. Carlos's eyes widened again. Kissing Kendall was something he's always wanted to do. But he didn't want his first kiss with him to happen like this – no passion, no emotion, just the lingering essences of alcohol and future regret.

Kendall grunted, displeased at the resistance Carlos showed. He slid his hands between the both of them, ripping open the smaller boy's button down shirt. The sounds of the buttons scattering everywhere broke the silence. Carlos shivered as Kendall's hands slid up his body, his fingers stopping to tweak both of his nipples.

Carlos couldn't help but gasp, and Kendall took that distraction to slip his tongue into Carlos's mouth, mapping out ever crevice it could find. As his mouth kept the Latino occupied, Kendall's hands went straight to his own pants, undoing the button and zipper.

His mind was going everywhere at nearly ninety miles per hour. He didn't know what he was doing. And frankly, he didn't care. The lust he felt was so overwhelming that any thoughts of possible consequences flew out the window. He was horny, and hard, and just needed to fuck.

Kendall finally broke the kiss, trailing them down Carlos's jawline and to his neck. He sucked on it hard and bit down, causing Carlos to yelp. There will definitely be a mark there in the morning. With futile attempts, Carlos tried to push Kendall off of him. But against the solid weight of Kendall's body it wasn't enough and he was too tired to put all his strength in this.

In the process of struggling against Kendall, Carlos realized his bare legs were rubbing up against Kendall's _bare legs_ and he panicked. And just as he did, he felt Kendall practically rip off his boxers. This was bad.

Carlos tried his best to back up on the bed, to move as far away from Kendall as he could, but the blonde pulled him back underneath him, holding him down with one arm with strength Carlos didn't know Kendall even had. He used one arm to pin Carlos's hips against the bed as he pulled his own boxers down.

Tears were beginning to form in Carlos' eyes as he felt Kendall spread his legs. Even though it proved useless he continued to struggle and plead with the taller boy. "Kendall, please. P-please stop. You're drunk. I-I know you don't want to do this. Y-you don't know w-what you're doing. Don't do this…" It was as almost if Kendall didn't hear anything he said. Just words, not what they meant – just the sound of someone talking.

"Shut up, I just want to fuck you."

Carlos didn't know which hurt worse – the words he just said, or the feeling of Kendall nearly ripping him in half. There was no warning, no preparation, nothing – the pain was unbearable. Carlos couldn't stop the scream that tore from his throat as tears poured down his already stained cheeks.

Kendall didn't stop to check on Carlos. He was in ecstasy – the feeling of Carlos's tight heat around his throbbing cock was almost too much to bear. It felt _so good._ Without hesitation, he pulled out and slammed back in. Not caring how fast or hard or rough he was being, not caring that with each reckless thrust Carlos's cries grew louder.

Carlos gripped the bed sheets. The physical pain was fading, but not fast enough. But he knew the emotional pain will take forever to fade, if it even does. His tears, however, never stopped; even when he felt some sparks of pleasure. Carlos always hoped that Kendall would end up feeling the same way about him, and he'd make love to him to prove it.

_But he never expected his best friend and the boy he fell in love with to rape him._

* * *

><p><em>I know right, poor baby Carlos!<em>

_You all may feel free to curse out Mr. Kendall Knight if you'd like._

_Anyway, please review and let me know if you like the story._

_Depending on that I may make it a multi-chapter fic rather than just two chapters or so._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Consequences.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/angst. language. I don't own Big Time Rush._

_Sorry it took so long for me to get this up guys, but here ya go. Hope you like it._

_Oh and I apologize for it being so short. But um, yeah, I wanted to end it where I had it end rather than writing more._

_No beta reader. Excuse any of my mistakes._

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up, feeling incredibly sore from the waist down. His mind was blurry and as he opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness – unfamiliar darkness. He tried to sit up, but he hissed, pain shooting throughout his body. Then he realized he couldn't sit up – there was an arm draped across his chest. His bare chest…<p>

"O-Oh my God…" He stuttered, events from hours ago hitting him full forced. As a tear slid down his cheek, he turned to his side, seeing the last person he wanted to, lying beside him. Full on tears flowed down his face as he noticed Kendall's bare back.

It wasn't a bad dream, a nightmare. What Kendall did to him was real… Carlos gently lifted Kendall's arm, sliding out from underneath him. He held back a choke of tears as the pain reminded him yet again about what happened. He milled around the room, looking for his clothes that Kendall had thrown about. He slipped on his briefs, and then his jeans. He picked up his shirt, seeing that all the buttons were ripped off.

Carlos closed his eyes, wincing as he remembered that Kendall ripped his shirt open to get it off of him. He quickly slipped on what was left and grabbed anything else that was he. He looked back at the bed, seeing Kendall still fast asleep. With hurt and betrayed eyes, another tear slipped as he left the dorm, quickly making his way back to his own dorm room.

Once inside Carlos headed straight for the bathroom, ripping his clothes back off as he stepped in to the shower. He turned the water up as hot as his skin could stand and sat on the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried.

* * *

><p>James had his face planted down in his textbook. He, just like Logan and Kendall, were still feeling the effects of their hangovers. He groaned, giving up on reading the chapter he was assigned to have done that afternoon. His head was far too much to even attempt to take in any information.<p>

Logan groaned, laying his head in his hands. He had the worse headache he's ever had before, and it was ruining any and all concentration that he should have – especially since he had a research paper to work on.

Kendall sighed, rubbing his temples. He felt as if his ears were ringing, his head was spinning, and like he was overall hit by a semi-truck. "I have never felt this hung-over in my life." Kendall stated, talking mainly to himself.

"Neither have I." Logan agreed, sitting up straight. He looked around the student center. "Where's Carlos? Of any of us, I thought he'd be the one here. He didn't drink anything last night." Suddenly Logan groaned again. "At least I don't think he did."

"You guys, I can't remember a single thing from last night." James announced, lifting his head for a moment before dropping it back in his book.

"I can't remember anything at all either." Kendall said. "All I know is that I woke up naked and with the headache of the century." Instantly James shot up in to sitting position and Logan's eyes widened.

"You woke up naked?" Logan asked.

"Whoa, dude, did you get some?" James asked this time. Kendall looked at them, appalled.

"No, I did not get some." He defended. "…at least I don't think so." Kendall scratched his head. "Well if I did, they left while I was asleep. And I can't remember any of it…" He sighed. He thought for a moment, the action taking more out of him than it should have. "No wait…yeah I guess I did. And whoever it was must have been a virgin because I remember there were blood stains on my bed sheets."

Logan and James just stared at him. "Dude…" They both said at the same time, that being the only thing they spoke. They were pretty much at a loss for words. Kendall sighed, planting his face in his backpack which lay on the table.

"I know, I know." He groaned. "That was definitely the dumbest thing I have ever done."

* * *

><p>Later that day, when Kendall's headache finally went away he decided to stop by Carlos' dorm room to see what was up with him. He stopped outside the door and knocked. At first Carlos didn't answer. So the blonde knocked again.<p>

"Hey Carlos, you in there?" He asked through the door. "We didn't see you at all today and I just came by to check on you, to make sure you were alright." The blonde could hear some shuffling on the other side but the door didn't open.

"Hey sorry…" Carlos replied through the door. "I-I wasn't feeling well so I stayed in bed for most of the day…"

Kendall frowned; he didn't like hearing that Carlos was sick. "Well do you need anything? I'm sorry you don't feel good. You're not the only one. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"N-No, I'm alright… I'm just going to lie back down. So I-I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kendall nodded even though he knew Carlos wouldn't be able to see him.

"Text me alright, I want to know when you're feeling better. Later, Carlos." He said, walking away.

On the other side of the door, Carlos squeezed his eyes shut as he placed his back against the door and slid to the floor. He couldn't stop himself from breaking down in to tears. He was surprised he was able to form sentences to talk to Kendall.

How could someone who shows such concern and care betray and hurt him as easily as Kendall did? Carlos could feel his heart break with every word Kendall said to him just a minute ago. The Latino pushed himself off the floor and slowly waddled to his bedroom. The only comfortable place he was able to find all day was lying down in his bed.

He lay down and buried his face in to his pillow. He didn't know how he was going to face Kendall after this. He mind knew that it wasn't entirely Kendall's fault; the blonde was drunk and, of course, had lack of control over his actions. But that didn't reassure Carlos in the least.

And now, he was literally afraid to see Kendall face to face. Afraid of the other boy himself. Carlos wasn't sure if things would ever be the same between him and his best friend again. He turned on his side and curled himself up in to a ball and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Poor baby Carlos :( Any-who, review please!<em>

_I see that eventually some of you warmed up to this story. Well I'm glad. That means I can go on with it._

_Reviews are much appreciated. I'll take any type of comment, suggestions, and criticism. I always like to know that I can improve :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Consequences.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/angst. language. I don't own Big Time Rush._

_This chapter just seems so depressing. I'm sorry you guys. My heart hurts for baby Carlos :'(_

_Anyway I do hope you like it. Even if it is quite sad. And sorry for it being short again._

_No beta reader. Please excuse any mistakes._

* * *

><p>It was going on nearly nine at night and Kendall had yet to hear from Carlos. So he asked Logan if he would stop by and check on him. Logan headed down the hallway to Carlos' dorm room and knocked. He didn't get an answer so he slowly opened the door, knowing that the Latino wouldn't have minded.<p>

"Carlos?" He called, shutting the door behind him. He got a reply back and followed the voice in to the bedroom. Carlos was curled up under the bed sheets staring up at the TV screen. Logan sat at the foot of the bed and looked up at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

Carlos didn't look at him as he answered – or lied. "Better," Was all he said. Logan nodded.

"Have you eaten today?" He asked, knowing how Carlos could be when he didn't feel good. He watched as the Latino shook his head no. Logan sighed. "You need to eat."

The raven haired by shook his head once more. "But I'm not hungry…" He lied again. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Well you said you were feeling better. You need to eat and moving around may help." The other boy said, standing up. "I'm gonna go make you something. Meet me in the kitchen, alright?" Logan gave Carlos a smile before he walked out of the room.

Carlos sighed. _Moving around is what makes me hurt the most. _He thought to himself. But he knew Logan didn't know that. And he wanted to keep it that way. So he slowly climbed out of bed, wincing every now and then and waddled out of the room. When he was in sight of the other boy, he slowed his walk down, hoping to look as normal as possible.

"I'm making you soup," Logan announced as he put a pot on the stove. He heard Carlos mumble a thank you and just nodded. Carlos made around the other boy, grabbed himself a glass, and filled it with cold water. Then he walked – or more like waddled his way back to the center island and sat down on a stool the best he could. He winced and hissed quietly, hoping Logan didn't notice.

But the smart boy in fact did notice, however, he decided not to say anything – yet. He grabbed a can of soup from the cabinet, opened it up with a can opener then poured it in to the pot. He turned the stove on and waited for it to begin cooking. He turned around and studied Carlos for a moment.

"Do you have a boyfriend I don't know about?" Logan asked suddenly. That question took Carlos by surprise. Why would he be asking him something like that? The Latino shook his head.

"I don't have a boyfriend," He answered. "You know I'd tell you if I did." Logan nodded his head slightly. Carlos was right; he would have told Logan if he had a boyfriend.

"Okay then did you hook up with someone last night?" The smart boy questioned again. This time Carlos looked appalled and shook his head furiously.

"Logan! You know I would never do that." Logan threw up his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. But I had to ask." Carlos shook his head again.

"Why did you have to ask?" He asked this time, taking a sip of his water.

Logan raised both of his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Because you're walking around like you've just had sex for the first time."

Carlos spit out his water, his eyes widening. "W-What?" He asked.

"I was watching you walk around. You're walking or _waddling_ like you just had sex." Logan explained. "You're not a very good liar either, Carlos. So you can tell me you didn't just have sex, but I'm not going to believe you. If you don't have a boyfriend and didn't hook up with anyone then…what happened?" Carlos was silent as he stared down at the counter top. The other boy raised an eyebrow, noticing the Latino didn't looks so well at the moment. "All you did was take us home, right? After you took Kendall home you-" Logan didn't finish his sentence as his eyes widened.

Carlos bit his lip as he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying as flashbacks from last night replayed in his mind. Logan uncrossed his arms, stepping closer to the counter. The Latino looked like he was about to break down.

"Carlos…?" He questioned, softly. "Are you okay?" Carlos didn't answer. "What happened when you took Kendall to his dorm?" By now Carlos couldn't keep his tears from falling as he wrapped his arms around himself. Logan's eyes widened again and he hurried over to Carlos' side, wrapping one arm gently around the smaller boy. The Latino turned towards Logan and buried his face in to his chest, crying harder now. "Did you and Kendall…have sex?" He asked.

Carlos nodded his head yes. Logan sighed, remembering what Kendall had said about there being blood on the bed sheets when the blonde had woken up. He gently began to rub the Latino's back, trying to soothe him. He knew there was more than that simple question he just ask, or else Carlos wouldn't be this upset.

"Did Kendall…force you in to it…?" Logan asked. "He said today that…he found blood on his bed sheets and I know that means he wasn't gentle either." Carlos nodded again, not saying anything. He wasn't sure if he could. Logan frowned, tightening his grip on the smaller boy. The sympathy he felt for his friend was still there, but it was beginning to be overshadowed by the anger that was building up. He didn't care if Kendall was drunk, that's no excuse for what he did to Carlos. "I'm so sorry," He whispered.

Carlos pulled away slightly, but didn't look up at Logan as he tried to slow his cries down. "He s-stopped by today…" He said. "A-And he s-seemed so worried about me… But how can I-I face him after w-what he did to me? H-He doesn't even have a clue about how badly he h-hurt me," By now, the Latino was sobbing again.

Logan's eyes softened. He had never seen his friend so broken like that. Carlos was always the happy one, the cheerful one. There was almost nothing that could bring him down. But now, it's like the Carlos he knew didn't even exist anymore. And it killed him to see the other boy like this. Logan pulled him in to a hug, rubbing his back again. "Shh," He cooed softly. "I'm so sorry this happened." He apologized even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. "Do you still want to eat?" He asked. "Because if you really don't want to, you don't have to."

Carlos shook his head. "I-I don't think I have the appetite to eat anything…" Carlos answered, pulling away from Logan. The taller boy nodded.

"I put it in the refrigerator then," He stepped away from Carlos and walked over to the stove. "Once you're back in bed and the soup is done I'll leave okay?" Carlos nodded as well.

"Thank you, Logan." He whispered before he stood up and slowly made his way back to the bedroom. Logan watched with sad eyes as the Latino disappeared out of sight. He let out a sigh, turning back to turn off the pot. He placed the soup in a container than placed it in the fridge. Without a goodbye, Logan left Carlos' dorm.

As he walked down the hallway, Logan debated on what to do. He wanted to confront Kendall more than anything. But he didn't think he should do that, because apparently the blonde had no memory of what happened last night. However, Carlos did. And he didn't want to say anything unless Carlos was okay with that. He could always call James.

Logan pulled out his cellphone and dialed the pretty boy's number. After two rings, he picked up. "Hey James," He began. "Um, I have to tell you something important…"

* * *

><p><em>So what did you guys think? Anyway please review.<em>

_Any comments on my story are loved and appreciated and they give me more motivation to write :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Consequences.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/angst. language. I don't own Big Time Rush._

_Wow, this is my longest chapter yet for this story. At least I think so._

_Um it's not really all that depressing so, yay for that._

_Anyway do enjoy._

_No beta reader, please excuse any grammatical errors._

* * *

><p>Kendall headed in to the library, knowing that's where he would find Logan. After asking the other boy to check up on Carlos he never got a response back. So here he was, the next day, still worried about his best friend. He spotted the smart boy walking down the non-fiction aisle of the library. He jogged up to him and tapped his shoulder.<p>

"Hey Logan," He greeted. "How's Carlos doing? You never got back to me so yeah, I still don't know. And I'm worried about him because he hasn't called me either." He said to the shorter boy, who had yet to look at him. In fact, it seemed as if Logan didn't even want to acknowledge that Kendall was even there. "Uh Logan?"

Logan mentally sighed in frustration. He wanted to turn around and slap Kendall across the face. Then probably kick him in the crotch as well. But, this was the library, and Logan had to stay a civilized as possible. "Yes, Kendall?" He asked, turning to look at the blonde. He was trying his hardest to mask his anger.

"Uh I asked how Carlos was doing…" Kendall mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows and wondering why Logan seemed off.

"Oh yes, Carlos is… Carlos is better than he was yesterday morning." The brunette answered. "Now uh, I have to grab a book for my next class, so I can't stay and chat. Bye." Before Kendall could say anything else, Logan grabbed a random book, scurried up to the checkout desk, checked his book out, and left the library.

The blonde stood in the middle of the aisle, blinking. He didn't understand what just happened but he shrugged it off and walked out of the library. He headed down the steps about to walk across the campus to make it to his class early but before he did, he spotted Carlos walking away from the direction he was in. His eyes lit up and he jogged after the Latino.

"Carlos!" He called, gaining the smaller boy's attention. Carlos didn't turn around right away but instead squeezed his eyes shut. It took everything he had not to run away from Kendall. He took a deep breath and slowly turned around, seeing the blonde stop right in front of him with a relieved smile on his face. That smile made Carlos inwardly cringe.

"Hi Kendall," He greeted, his voice soft. He didn't say much after that, afraid his voice would reveal how he felt at the moment.

"Hey so, you're feeling better right?" Kendall asked. "Logan said you were, but then he like left in a hurry so I didn't get to ask him anything else." He smiled again. "But I got to see you before my next class which is even better than just asking someone else."

Carlos wished so badly that Kendall would stop smiling at him. That smiled killed him more than the blonde would ever know. "Oh yeah…I'm better, um thanks for asking I guess." The Latino's said. "I've got to get to my next class." Carlos was about to walk away from Kendall gently grabbed his wrist, causing him to stop.

"Hey, text me later, alright?" Kendall asked. "I haven't gotten the chance to really talk to you in the past two days and I don't like that." He stated, his voice soft. "So please? And let me know if you're feeling better?" Carlos just nodded and he felt Kendall let his wrist go. He gave the blonde a weak smile and continued on down to his next class.

Tears were threatening to fall from the Latino's eyes. He didn't know how to feel about his best friend anymore. He was so confused and he hated that he was. Part of him wished Kendall knew what he did wrong. But the other part of Carlos wished for the blonde to never find out. With a sigh he headed in to the building of his next class, hopping some boring lecture would take his mind off of this.

* * *

><p>Kendall headed in to his class, sitting down at his desk. He was deep in thought, which made him glad the teacher wasn't there yet. Both Logan and Carlos seemed a bit off today and he had no idea why. The smart boy just seemed to be trying to avoid the blonde, so that wasn't such a big deal. But the Latino, he was the one Kendall was really worried about. He knew it was more than what the raven haired boy let him know. He was sure of it.<p>

Carlos told him he was better, but he didn't seem all that better. He seemed saddened, or depressed – more than just sick. He didn't seem like the happy, hyper Carlos Kendall loved so much. And that bothered him. Especially when he didn't know why. Him and Carlos were best friends, they told each other everything. Then why won't the smaller boy tell him what's wrong?

Kendall let out a sigh. Hopefully Carlos would text him later, then maybe he'd ask. He wanted his bubbly Carlos back and he would be willing to do whatever he could in order to make that happen.

* * *

><p>James was lounging back in the grass, when Logan walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Hey, babe." The tall boy greeted. Logan gave a small smile in the direction of his boyfriend, but then it dropped.<p>

"So James, do you remember when I called you last night and said I had something important to tell you?" He asked, looking down at the grass.

James nodded. "Yeah," He answered, glancing up at Logan. The shorter boy sighed, really debating on whether or not he should tell James.

"Well Carlos told me something yesterday when I went to visit him. And he wasn't lying either, it was clear to know that. And well, I'm sure he doesn't want me to tell you. But I feel like I must, ya know?" James quirked an eyebrow, wondering what Logan was getting at. With another sigh, the smart boy decided to just say it. "Kendall raped Carlos."

James eyes widened and he sat up abruptly. "What?" He asked, his voice a bit louder now. Logan didn't look up at the taller boy but instead nodded his head yes. James was nearly fuming at this point. "That fucker did what to Carlos?" He asked again, almost as if he was hoping what Logan said wasn't true.

Finally the shorter boy looked up at him. "You remember what Kendall told us," He said. "James he woke up with blood on his sheets, _blood_. I had asked Carlos if Kendall forced him in to it and he said yes. It fits together perfectly, even though I wish it didn't…"

James stood up and paced a bit. "Damn it," He cursed. "We shouldn't have let ourselves get so drunk that night. Fuck, Carlos always has to be the nice one, doing things for other people. He should have just left Kendall at our place."

Logan was watching James pace, biting his lip as he did so. "I know, James. But you know how Carlos is. He just wanted to make sure everyone got back at the places safely." He reminded.

James stopped pacing and looked at Logan. "Yeah but in doing so he's the one that got hurt," A scowl appeared on the pretty boy's lips. "Where's Kendall?" He asked, ready to walk away.

Logan's eyes widened. "No!" He protested, causing James to stop and raise an eyebrow at him. "Carlos didn't want me to tell anyone. You can't let Kendall know that this happened. He doesn't even know what he's done to Carlos and Carlos wants in to stay that way." He explained.

James sighed, ruffling a hand through his hair. "Logan, he raped our best friend; his _own_ best friend. How can I not do anything about that?" He asked.

Logan frowned, standing up and walking over to James. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist. "I know you want to do something. I know how much we all care about each other and how badly you probably want to punch Kendall right now. But as Carlos' best friends, we should respect his wishes.

James let out another sigh as he wrapped his arms around Logan. "Fine," He said. "But, I know what Kendall did now. And I'm not going to be able to pretend I'm not angry with him." Logan nodded.

"I understand, because I feel that way too." The smart boy agreed. "I saw him today in the library and it took everything I had not to slap him across the face."

"Ya know though, Carlos can't run from this forever." James said. Logan knew he was right.

"I know," He said. "Just, give him time. Before he can confront this he'll need to be strong enough to do so."

James nodded. "Alright, but let him know that we're here for him and we always will be."

Logan smiled. "You're sweet," He commented. "I will. I'm gonna go see him after the class he has right now. I'll tell him then."

James smiled as well. "Okay," He said. "Well I'll see you later alright? I have to get a move on so I'm early for my next class. Love ya, babe." He leaned down and placed a kiss to Logan's lips then let the smaller boy go. He flashed him another smile before grabbing his book bag from the floor and walking away.

Logan was still smile as he watched James leave but then it faded. He let out a sigh as he grabbed his book bag as well and left for Carlos' class.

* * *

><p>For once in his life Carlos wished his class didn't end. It actually did a good job at keeping his mind off of Kendall, but now that class was dismissed, he had nothing to keep him distracted. Until he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Logan walk up to him.<p>

"Oh hey Logan," Carlos greeted with a small smile. Logan returned it.

"How are you feeling?" The smart boy asked. Carlos sighed.

"Somewhat better I guess. I mean I was doing alright, but then Kendall talked to me and well…that kind dropped my mood down a handful of notches…" Logan frowned, giving the Latino a hug.

"I'm sorry, Carlos." He apologized, and then he smiled again. "Let's go get something to eat." He suggested. "I'll buy you a corn dog." At that Carlos cracked a smile.

"Okay," He said. Logan smile again and took him by the arm, leading him to the food court. He stood in line as Carlos sat down at a table, waiting for the brunette. A few minutes later he made his way to the table with a corn dog for Carlos and a regular hotdog for himself, plus two sodas. "Thanks Logan."

Logan smiled. "Sure thing," He said, taking a bite of his hot dog. The two were pretty much silent as they ate. But Logan knew he would have to tell Carlos that he told James. He let out a sigh, catching the Latino's attention briefly. "So um…I told James…"

Carlos' eyes widened and he spit out his soda which he was drinking at the moment. "Logan!" He said. "Oh my God, why?"

"I'm sorry!" Logan quickly apologized. "But I couldn't _not_ tell him. He's my boyfriend, I tell him just about everything. I'm really sorry…" Carlos set down his corn dog and buried his face in his arms. Logan gave him a sympathetic look. "Look, James won't tell. I know he won't. I asked him not to, and he keeps his word."

"Are you sure he won't tell Kendall?" Carlos asked, looking up at the smart boy. Logan nodded.

"I'm sure, trust me, he won't." He confirmed. "He was mad. Like really mad. He wanted to go find Kendall, but I told him not to. He also said he wants you to know that we're here for you." His voice softened by the last sentence.

Carlos smiled lightly. "Thanks. Tell him thanks," He said, and Logan nodded.

"I will," He told the Latino. "Don't worry Carlos, we'll help you get through this okay? We promise." He gave the raven haired boy a warm smile.

Carlos returned it. He was really grateful to have friends like this. But he just hoped him and Kendall would be able to return to the way they were before all of this happened.

* * *

><p><em>Okay there you have it. Hope you guys liked it.<em>

_If you did please leave me a review. They give me more motivation to write :)_


End file.
